


一桩小事

by yeyulianjiang



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang
Summary: 没等到晚上，我就坐着飞机离开了，因为我不会为他守灵，因为这到底只是一桩小事。
Relationships: Exile/Foe
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au

爸爸今天死了。其实是昨天，但我确实是今天才得以知晓的，因为昨天正是我女儿的生日，我遵守承诺，一天都没有翻看任何公报，以至于那份信件带着红圈在我的工作邮箱里从昨天躺到了今天。

当得知这一消息时，米莱雅正在翻炒着小锅里的意大利面，阿德里亚娜在椅子上不停地扭来扭去，拧捏着盘子里的餐巾（“她比较像你，艾克赛。”）

我从桌子旁站起来：“我要回巴黎了，米尔（Mire）。”她转过身，有点举足无措地看着我：“不是说好了……”

“爸爸死了。”我打断她，“我要去料理一下后事，用不着守灵，所以不会太晚，今天晚上我就回来。”

“喔，艾克赛……”我看到她把铲子放到桌上，她的脸上露出某种混合着同情的柔和神情，我移开眼看着窗外，“不用急，没关系的，阿德里亚娜不只有这一个生日……”她伤感地说，仿佛死去的倒是她的父亲，“可是人毕竟只有一个爸爸啊。”

我是坐飞机离开哥本哈根的，起飞后，我要了几本杂志预备来打发时间，当我试着凝神去看上面的内容时，字母像风吹过的沙般在我面前变换着形状。我百无聊赖地把书页翻的哗哗作响，我思索着那份邮件是在何时抵达我的邮箱的（当然，我现在就可以打开手机自己去看，可是，去他妈的），也许是昨天在游乐场把阿德里亚娜抱起来时，我感到手机在胸前口袋震动了一瞬，不过那也可能是因为别的事，很难说得准。

我的眼光飘到了飞机舷窗上，今日的天空未免蓝的过分了，几点浅淡的云如同被撕扯开的棉絮，远处的太阳像是一个微弱黯淡的光点，我一无所想地凝视着窗外，很快靠着座位睡着了。

等到达巴黎时已经接近中午，下飞机后更感到了明显的天气差别，我有些后悔穿深黑色的正装了，现在布料吸了汗，黏糊糊地贴在我的皮肤上。

组织的人早已在机场等候多时，我上了车，司机是爸爸居住的乡下别墅的负责人员，车内空调开得很低，但他的额头依然有细密的汗珠，他一边看着前方的路面，一边含含糊糊地说：“迪福尔先生……”我注意他在用这个称呼前斟酌了一阵。他告诉我，爸爸向厨房要了很多冰块——考虑到天气，这没什么出奇的——天知道他怎么把这玩意儿磨出锋利的边缘的，他的手腕上有很多尝试留下的伤口，最后的一道则如愿割到了动脉。但这些我在邮件上都读到过，所以我没有作声。

“地上滴了很多血……也许是发现伤口正在凝结，录像上显示他一路膝行到了浴室，”那一定是失血让他没力气站起来了，我心想，“他打开了淋浴头，用热水冲刷着创口，以期让血液加速……”司机哆嗦了一下嘴唇，不再说下去了。

因为这段之前没有看过，所以我短促地“哦”了一声，司机战战兢兢看着我，我望了望后视镜，里面我的表情并没有什么变化。

因为郊外别墅离机场并不太远，车内令人尴尬的沉默并没有持续很久。下车前，我隔着车窗打量了一下这栋建筑，于我，它已经不显得熟悉，毕竟离我上次到访已经隔了六年。

女仆毕恭毕敬地告知，他们已经帮爸爸清洗了血迹，又换过衣服，现在他，更准确的说是他的尸体，被放置在卧房的床铺上，等候着我的进一步发落。

我顺着旋转楼梯到了二楼，穿过走廊到卧房门前，这段路是我曾经常常走的，我打开门，房间里静悄悄的，厚重密实的大窗帘被放下遮挡住日光，只在床头柜上摆了两支蜡烛作为照明，这个房间比其他所有更能勾起我的回忆，毕竟我在这里拥有了许多（至少生理上的）快乐时光。六年过去了，房间里的摆设都还是老样子，犹如凝固住的、晶莹剔透的琥珀。那么他呢，被禁锢在树脂中动弹不得的生物？我不着边际地想着。

烛光映着他的脸，显得比生前更有光彩，几乎比囚禁后更接近我记忆里他以前的样子。他的脸颊比我上一次印象里丰润一些，他在被我关着后就不怎么愿意吃东西，那时候他穿上以前的外套，抬手时袖口能一路滑到手肘。也许我走后他胃口恢复了点，我思索道。

他安静地躺着，漆黑浓密的睫毛投下整齐的阴影，衬衣领口间露出一截柔白细腻的脖颈，完完全全只像是沉沉地睡着了，我甚至很难相信他已经死了，只是他手腕上一圈圈地缠着深色的缎带，兴许是女仆不愿让我瞧见绽开的血肉，我也相信那些冰锥划出的伤口一定不会太好看。

我把手伸到被褥里，隔着衣服按捏着他的肉体，他的肌肤还没有失去弹性，触手处依旧柔软而有韧性。死在这个季节，尸体可放不了几天，这不大好，我半心半意地想着，但放了一天，他的身体还是热乎乎的，那也很不错。

女仆在我探入被子时就知趣地退出房间，希腊人会在死者闭阖的双眼上放着钱币，因为他们相信鬼魂能把身上的物品带入地府，交给冥河的摆渡者。假如我那样做了，他大概要肚子里装满精||液，夹紧双腿在地狱里行走，这场景似乎有些好笑，所以我也的确笑了。

六年前的晚上我就是这么做的，当我射在他的体内时，我一边抓着他的头发（已经留长到肩头），一边靠在他的耳旁压低声音说：“爸爸，明天我要结婚了。”我撒了谎，其实是后天，因为如果是明天，我会很难在婚礼上打起精神。

他呜咽了一下，但这应该全然出于生理，他同时也痉挛着夹紧我高潮了。完事之后，他埋在枕头里，好像困倦地睡着了，我开始感到无趣，因为他还是老样子——总是那么冷淡漠然，仿佛我对他毫无意义，我的一切都对他毫无意义。

我从他腰下抽出手来时，他突然醒来似的轻轻哼了一声：“你是要结婚了吗，艾克赛？”

“那当然，”我立刻回答了，并且又把他抱在怀里，我高高兴兴地拨弄着他的黑发，亲亲热热地咬着他的耳垂，我迫不及待地和他谈起米莱雅，形容她的金发、她的美丽、她的纯洁与善良，“她会是个好妻子的。”我最后说。

可惜他不愿再给我反应了，但这也很稀松平常，这些年来，我很少能在他身上榨出生理反应之外的回音。他似乎真的完全睡着了，但我知道并没有，他的睡眠一向很浅，一点点风吹草动都能把他惊醒过来（所以你现在为什么还没醒呢，爸爸？），就连枕边人的呼吸都难以忍受，所以，我每次留宿于他都可称得上是一场折磨。

我坐起身穿戴衣物，故意弄出动静，把皮鞋底踩得咯吱作响，强烈的灯光映在白墙上，把房间照的亮亮堂堂，可他还是躺在那儿，一动也不动。

现在似乎也如此，我揉捏着他的肉体，按压着他的小腹，但他毫无反应，当烛光被风吹得一晃，他的脸颊似乎也有了些微的变化，可当我仔细看去，却仍是一无所有。

“准备下葬吧，”我将女仆叫进来吩咐道，“这个季节是不应当停灵太久的。”

她领了命匆匆下去了，很快有负责人上来询问我是否要按宗教仪式安葬，父亲在生前从未顾及过宗教，但我的的确确见过他在祈祷，我并不觉得他真的会相信天堂、地狱或诸如此类，而至少在曾经，他就是我的神明。

“用不着什么仪式……只是下葬就够了。”我这样说道。

房子内的空气十分压抑，仿佛死亡悄无声息、却密不留隙地填满了所有空间，像是浸在灰色颜料中的一幅画布。

我走出门预备透透气，一路漫步到了屋后的小树林，不远处是一小片湛蓝的湖泊，像是从天上坠下的一颗蓝色宝石。夏风吹过，树叶沙沙地轻声作响，湖上翻出一层层连绵不断、波光漾漾的涟漪。我靠着一棵树，惬意地深吸了几口新鲜的空气。

四周一直有着某种若有若无的声响，起先，我以为是某种自然界的声音，因为它虽然十分微弱，却一刻不停、持续绵长，像是一段反复播放的背景音乐，渐渐，我意识到这是一个女人的抽噎声。她站在离我十几米处，面朝着某棵树木，背对着我，我只能看见她似乎捂着脸颊，肩膀不停耸动。

当走近后，我认出她正是女仆之一，她这时才意识到我的存在，飞快地止住了泣音，但眼泪还是顺着脸颊蜿蜿蜒蜒地流淌下来，她慌忙用手指抹去：“对不起……但您的父亲……”

我恍然大悟，她是在为爸爸哭呢，她兴许已经爱上他了，不过这也没什么奇怪的，他从来不缺乏女人们的爱慕，即使到了这种境地，身上残留的昔日光彩也依旧能俘虏一颗少女的芳心。假如母亲还活着，她也会这么哭吗？但这个想法没有让我发散很远，毕竟，我压根不认识妈妈。

“他从前每天都到湖边来散步，所以我……”

“是吗？但我记得他不怎么喜欢出门。”我说。

“是在您结婚以后。”她绞着裙子上的花边，“他比从前精神看上去好多了，真没想到……自从您不再来之后……”她立即止住了话锋，发现自己的失言，有些不安地睁大眼睛看着我。

我倒不觉得受了什么冒犯，只是轻声说：“是吗？……的确是没想到。”

因为数年之前，正是他主动向我乞求活下来的机会。当他意识到自己已经无路可退，我拿枪指着他时，是他主动矮下身来，模拟口交似的把枪含到嘴中，伸出舌头来舔舐我戳到他脸颊上、漆黑冰冷的枪管，他抬起眼睛，隔着一层乌黑的睫毛，暧昧旖旎地望向我。也是在那时候，我意识到我父亲拥有的、更加美妙的用处。

但就在昨天，他以当初向我乞命的决然大步向前踏入了死亡的阴影。我想象着，他跪坐在地上，失血带来的无力迫使着他完全倚靠着浴缸璧，热水一遍遍冲洗着新割裂的、皮肉外翻的伤口。我想着被蒸汽濡湿后，他毫无血色的脸颊和贴着肌肤的黑发……

我发现我不能再想下去了，因为我感到一阵眩晕，如果不是背后的树木，我现在恐怕很难保持站姿。当我用指甲掐着手心时，他、连同着他被蒸汽虚化的幻象都飘远着离我而去了。

又过了一个钟头，有人告知我一切都准备妥当，只差我去见最后一面。我跟着他走进小客厅，爸爸躺在黑色的棺木中，白炽灯照的他脸色惨白，毫无颜色，现在我是相信，他的的确确已经死了。

我点了点头，工人开始安装盖板，我看着亮晶晶的、新簇簇的螺丝被拧进木头里。

在等待时，我点燃了一支烟，火星一明一灭，撒下碎雪般零落的灰烬，我如此专心致志地看着，以至于直到她在我耳畔说话，我才发现她的到来。

米莱雅喘着气说：“我没办法让你一个人……我没办法忍受……一旦我想到你在承受着怎样的悲痛……”她一只手牵着阿德里亚娜，用一只空闲的手扣住我的，她悄声说，“别担心，你永远不是一个人。我，阿德里亚娜，我们都会陪着你。”

这一切都很荒谬，因为我并没有在承受什么悲痛，并且，她站的未免离我太近了，而天气毕竟还是很热的，我想往旁边稍一稍，可她紧紧攥住我的手，就像她正牵着阿德里亚娜，我的女儿还没有长到能体会到死亡的重量，她好奇地东张西望，只是因为母亲的紧握才没有跑来跑去，辫子上的蝴蝶结随着动作左右飞扬。

所有人都默不作声，只有钉子被敲击时有节奏的声响，仿佛巨大而庄严的肃穆正悬在每一人的头顶，当我望去，他们每人的脸都显得模糊，仿佛几十个人长着同一张脸庞。

烟快要抽尽了，我也已经感到很厌烦，我又是劳累，又是燥热，而这，原本全都是多余的。

六年前的那天晚上，我从他身边坐起身来穿戴衣物，我把皮鞋踩得咯吱作响，我大声向他宣布“再见了，爸爸”，我重重地甩上了门。驱车行将离开时，我心中突然闪过一个极为可笑的想法，熄灭引擎，在走下车时，我暗自下了一个决心：如果他愿意看我一眼——

那天夜里的星辰也很黯淡，我矗立在深夜的风中，望着二楼的那扇窗户，满心期望能有个人影出现在那里，我站了一个钟头，两个钟头，偶尔确是有影子闪动，但仔细看后，却不过是窗帘飘过罢了。

如果他愿意看我一眼——那这一切都是多余的，葬礼多余，米莱雅多余，阿德里亚娜也多余……

像是肌肉痉挛一样，人的灵魂有时也会抽搐，如同我现在所身受的，难以忍受却又无法克制的抽搐，它会像电流从精神传导到肉体，所以现在我的牙齿彼此碰撞，小腿韧带抽筋。

“先生，都准备好了……先生？”

等我回过神来，他的棺木已经被钉死了。没等到晚上，我就坐着飞机离开了，因为我不会为他守灵，因为这到底只是 ** **一桩小事**** 。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在艾克赛结婚前，他俩的一点小日常 （phone sex）

虽然离完全解决还欠一个收尾，但主要问题总算是解决了，我在心里估算着，大约还有两天就能回到巴黎。房间里静悄悄的，厚重的遮光帘掩住了夏日的酷暑与烈阳，只能隐约听到窗外枝头，知了嘒嘒地鸣叫。我把脸压到枕芯上，闭上眼睛，心里却忽而想到：也不知现在爸爸在做些什么？

虽然距从把他带到这里已经有一年多，我却始终难以有“得到他”的真实触感，像是一个孩子试图从水中掬月，纵然握了满手，却明了下一秒清亮的水就会从指缝间淅淅沥沥地流走。

试图午睡片刻的念头瞬间无影无踪，我有些烦躁地试图想象他在巴黎别墅的场景来安抚自己——他现在每天几乎要花十二小时甚至更多的时间在睡眠上，醒着时，他会看一些书，在我走时他似乎正在学习梵语，时常，他也会坐在小茶几前独自下棋。同时，我知道他在以一种惊人的速度试图喝空我的酒窖，考虑到他的精神状态，在医生提醒之前，我还暂时不准备剥夺这点小爱好——我一向希望看到他能在现在的生活里找到点消遣，毕竟，我从来没打算过真的逼疯他。何况，只有在得到后，才会有被剥夺的空间，他能有一些供我抓牢的小把柄，自然也是我所乐见的。

我打开手机，按下视频通话，扬声器发出悠长的等待提示音。三十秒过去了，四十秒，对方仍未接通，这种感觉有些像站在顶楼的栏杆旁，虽然理智上明确并无危险可言，但隐约的恐惧依旧像小小的蚂蚁，顺着脚踝爬上你的脊背。

一分钟时，对面接通了，入目的是他十分沉静的侧脸。

“为什么这么久才接？”虽然并没有真的生气，我依然故作严厉道。

“……刚刚在睡觉。”他含含糊糊地回答，似乎是为了取信，他将镜头拉远了，我能看到他正躺在深蓝色的床单上，穿着那件宽大的丝绸睡衣，布料漆黑犹如无光的夜幕，松松搭着的领口露出白瓷般光滑细腻的肌肤，仿佛夜晚深色的湖水中，荡漾着洁白的月影。

我感到自己喉结似乎滚了一下，压低声音道：“现在醒了吗?”他点了点头，我紧接着说，“那就自慰给我看。”

他有点不大高兴，我又催促了他一下，对面的屏幕瞬间黑了，我知道他是把手机扔到一旁倒扣在床单上，不一会儿，对面传来似乎离着一段距离，咕叽咕叽的水声和他断断续续的呻吟。

这几天都是如此，在我入睡前，都会和他进行一段电话性爱。对着漆黑一片的屏幕想象着他此时的表情固然很妙，但今天我不想他就仅仅这么敷衍了事：“把手机拿起来。”

过了一会儿，屏幕才亮起来，他在千里之外，脸颊被情欲染红，紧皱着眉从镜头外看着我，他这种表情对我来说一直很可爱，但我还是不愿意就这么放过他：“只有这种吗？”

他慢慢坐起来，用沾满黏液的手指撩开睡衣的下摆，露出的大腿苍白而纤细，我几乎可以看到其下淡蓝色的血管。似乎在做什么心理准备，他十分迟缓地向我打开了膝盖。

他用细长的手指夹着阴茎开始前后撸动，姿势简直像是夹着一支笔，因为新陈代谢的缘故和实在是很少用到，他的阴茎颜色非常浅淡，在光照下几乎有点半透明的色泽，这一幕的确让人赏心悦目，但我总算被他想要敷衍过去的态度惹怒了：“你觉得我想看的是这个吗？”

现在我没办法看到他的脸色，但是镜头中手指顿了一下，而后向下滑去，往外拨开了两片嫩肉，他的阴唇是深红色，因为淫水而又光又亮，充满了熟透的风情，我想象着等到回去之后把两瓣都含在嘴里，再轻轻咬一下，好看看他的反应。仿佛为了补偿一般，他刻意多停留了一会儿，小洞在空气中一收一缩，缓缓吐出点清液。

“现在插进去。”

他并起两指开始捣弄，当他还留着点手指在外时，我明白是插到底了，毕竟他的确很浅。由于是半跪着，我看到隔着皮肤，他腿骨突出的形状，突然想起就立刻问道：“今天的营养液输过了吗？”由于精神状态不佳，他现在常常在进食之后呕吐，医生建议为了保持体重需要定时输液。

“等一会儿就打。”他不情愿地说。

想到他竟然像小孩子抗拒吃饭一样推推托托，我忍不住笑了，但又绷起脸来：“假如不打的话，女仆会告诉我的。乖一点，知道吗？”

他不再回答了，只是加快手上的动作，不到一会儿，他大腿根部的肌肉轻微抽搐起来，我知道这是快要到了的标志，果然，他把手指抽出来，好方便我看到他喷出一段有弧度的水线。

“所以，现在够了吗——”他拉长声音说，显得很不耐烦。

“再来一次。”我忍不住想逗逗他，然后在他做出反应前立刻说道：“行了，可以挂了，继续睡吧，爸爸。”


End file.
